


You've Got A Friend ... In Me

by ravaged_by_fandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disney California Adventure, Disney World & Disneyland, M/M, Pixar Play Parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravaged_by_fandom/pseuds/ravaged_by_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester enjoys using his position as a parade acrobat to annoy (flirt?) with his favorite surly parade technician.</p><p>Or alternately: Castiel, a Disney entertainment technician who takes his job far too seriously, can't keep his eyes off the hot guy in the skin tight cowboy costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got A Friend ... In Me

**Author's Note:**

> While working the PPP today, this stupid AU popped into my head and I nearly cried from laughing so hard. I'm not sorry.
> 
> In case you need a visual: https://c1.staticflickr.com/9/8176/8064542037_d05a888e6f_z.jpg

Dean sat atop the giant wooden block, grinning broadly as he adjusted his gloves. He offered the occasional wave to the rows of excited children and exhausted parents, but his eyes kept drifting to the technician keeping pace with his float. Technically, Dean was keeping an eye on him for his cue, but honestly he just found the guy, with his perma-stubble and unruly dark hair, incredibly hot. Finally Castiel gazed up at him and nodded solemnly, like this was a goddamn military operation. Dean thought his serious attitude was hilarious, and had decided it was his life's mission to get under the guys skin (and possibly pants).

Dean winked saucily, which earned him a satisfying glare, and stood up to secure himself to the bar. Once he was sure of his grip, he stepped off the platform, adjusted again, then started swinging. Dean put himself through his paces: swinging back and forth, hitting all the leg positions, doing the best splits he could in his tight getup. He finally pulled himself halfway up the bar and "ran" in place, smiling brightly for the multitudes of cameras. That's when he noticed Castiel staring at him more intently than usual. Dean decided to take advantage of the situation by hooking one leg over the bar, displaying his acrobatic physique and flexibility, before flipping over the bar repeatedly until he was miraculously sitting atop it.

Castiel looked nearly stunned, causing Dean to wink again and blow a kiss. Castiel blushed furiously, and Dean was elated, but a small child chose that moment to push their stroller into the street, and Castiel tripped over it in the least graceful way imaginable. Dean watched in horror as Castiel hit the ground, his iPad skidding across the concrete. Several guests rushed forward to help him to his feet while the mother of the errant child retrieved the iPad, apologizing profusely and nearly in tears. Dean couldn't hear what was being said over the music, but he knew Castiel was brushing off their concerns as politely, and curtly, as he was able.

The float continued on past Castiel, so Dean dismounted, taking a breather back on the giant block. Eventually Castiel came back into view, a manager at his side attempting to be jovial about the incident, but he was as surly as ever. Dean decided to stick to his routine, and the rest of the parade continued without incident. Once the float had been parked backstage in the maintenance building and Dean and the other acrobats disembarked, Dean immediately headed for the group of technicians at the entrance. He remembered his ridiculous red cowboy hat just in time and removed it so fast the elastic band snapped against his chin.

"Hey, Cas!" he called out. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Castiel, who was clearly in the middle of a not-so-gentle ribbing by his fellow techs, somehow looked both grateful for the interruption and irritable towards Dean. "How can I help you, Dean?" he asked gruffly. "Do you have any issues to report?" He poked only slightly too forcefully at his iPad.

"I just wanted to apologize," Dean replied, "For distracting you."

Castiel's eyes narrowed. "You didn't distract me. I was doing my job."

Dean rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh, c'mon. I've seen you watching me practice." He waved vaguely in the direction of the bars and trampoline at the far end of the building.

Castiel averted his eyes and murmured, "I don't know what you're talking about ..."

Dean leaned down until he caught Castiel's gaze. "Its ok, Cas. I've been watching you, too. The winks and posturing aren't 'just' me fucking with you."

Castiel blushed furiously, but he also started to smile, which Dean considered a huge victory. Dean thought about how ridiculous the two of them must look, Castiel in his matching tech jacket and beanie, Dean in his uncomfortably tight, bright cowboy costume, both blushing like schoolgirls, but it just made him grin more.

"So, uh .... Do you wanna grab something to eat? I've still got some of my holiday coupons," Dean offered.

Castiel nodded. "I haven't been to Blue Bayou in a while. Does that sound acceptable?"

"Sounds great. Just a warning, though: I don't share my Monte Cristo with anyone."

Castiel actually laughed.


End file.
